I Kinda Like You (I'm Sorry I Didn't Protect You)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sirius and Regulus have a conversation.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 718**

* * *

 **I Kinda Like You (I'm Sorry I Didn't Protect You)**

* * *

Snow fell over the grounds, blanketing it. Sirius couldn't help but admire the way it shined in the moonlight.

"Got a lighter?"

He turned, only a little surprised to see Regulus behind him, holding an unlit cigarette between two fingers. Sirius dug into his pocket to find his lighter before he threw it to his brother.

"I wondered if I'd see you up here," Regulus commented, stepping forward so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Sirius. "You always were obsessed with the snow."

Sirius nodded, long repressed memories of watching the snow together when they were kids rising to the surface.

"Happy birthday," Sirius murmured quietly.

He turned to see Regulus looking at him, surprise etched on his face. "You remembered."

Affronted, Sirius replied, "You're my brother. Of course I remember your birthday."

Regulus shrugged. "I thought you'd blocked out everything to do with the family to be honest. I'm surprised you're even answering to the name Black anymore."

"I'm not interested in arguing with you," Sirius murmured. "So if you're here spoiling for a fight, you can piss off."

"I'm not," Regulus replied after a moment. "I guess I just… I miss you. And it's hard, you know, seeing you in the corridors or the Hall and not being able to talk to you."

"I've never stopped you."

"No… No, I guess you haven't. You've never tried either though."

Sirius sighed, sitting down with his back to the wall. Regulus sat facing him.

"I didn't want to land you in shit," Sirius admitted after a moment. "The Slytherin's, they watch you. Constantly. I can just imagine the reaction Mother would have, if one of them wrote home to their parents that we were seen talking. You know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, Reg. She really does. But… that's okay. I'm over it, and I did what I had to do to get away from her. I… I am sorry I left you though. I should have tried harder."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm scared."

Sirius looked up, to see tears brimming in his little brother's eyes. He reached over, gripping his hand.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered. "I'll protect you, just… let me protect you. You're still a kid for fucks sake."

"I'm only a year younger than you," Regulus choked out, his lips tilting up in a smile.

"And I'm still a kid, so you definitely are," Sirius retorted. "You shouldn't… it's wrong. That they're making you do this because I refused. You don't need to join him, Regulus. You don't."

Regulus shrugged, pulling himself together. He tugged his hand back from Sirius' grip. "I have to grow up sometime, might as well be now, right?"

"Regulus…"

"Tell me about the latest cons you and your little gang are playing."

"They're pranks not cons you little heathen," Sirius muttered. "And I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you. I don't really wanna do that."

Regulus snorted. "Might have to soon."

Sirius shook his head. "I might know that you're making the wrong choice, but you'll always be my little brother Reg. And… I kinda like you, believe it or not. So I'd prefer it if you stayed alive. Alright?"

Regulus nodded, a smile emerging on his lips. "Alright. I should go, I have to study tomorrow."

Sirius grimaced. "It's the weekend. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Rolling his eyes, Regulus got up, and with a last look at Sirius, he left the tower. Sirius stayed where he was, watching the snowfall, wishing for a different world where he could speak to his brother without having to climb so many bloody steps.

…

It was strange, walking the corridors of Hogwarts in his dog form. He climbed the stairs quicker than he'd ever managed as a student, reaching the top of the astronomy tower in record time.

He looked over the grounds, much as he had done the last time he'd been here. It wasn't coated in fresh snow this time, of course, it being almost summer.

Transforming back to his human self, he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke through the open archway.

"I'm sorry, Reg," he whispered, looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation -** 44\. Genre; Family

 **Disney - Christopher Robin -** A Character nervous about growing up.

 **Book Club - Mr World -** lighter / con / "I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you."

 **Showtime -** 9\. Set a fic on the weekend

 **Auction Prompt -** Snow

 **Pinata** \- Family


End file.
